Alone Together
by Roselovepain
Summary: Ganondorf's execution is set for tomorrow, but he wants to share his feelings for Link before it's too late! But wait! Does Link share his feelings? Or will he leave him hanging? Written in play format


**My english teacher got us to take the Romeo and Juliet balcony scene and turn it into our own story. So I turned it into a Zelda fanfic. My friend suggested I put it up here. So here it is. Enjoy!**

**Don't own Legend of Zelda!**

**Alone Together**

_Juliet is the great King of Evil who is hell-bent on destroying the world- Ganondorf. Romeo is our glorious Hero of Time, peace-bent on saving the world- Link. Ganondorf is a huge, imposing tanned person who sits at over 8 feet tall. He has vibrant red hair and a chin curtain. Link is about 6 feet, has blond hair, an earring and wears a green tunic and hat with white leggings and shirt. Obviously the reason the can't be together is because Ganondorf is the King of Evil and Link has been sent by the royal family to stop him._

_Castle Dungeons_

_Ganondorf lays in a dusty cell and is chained to the wall. He looks like someone who has given up on life and who doesn't care about anything anymore. You can tell through the small window that is a moonless, subfusc night._

_Enter Soldier_

Soldier- Ganondorf! You lazy swine, get up!

Ganondorf- _(weakly sits up)_

Soldier- Your date of execution has been changed. It'll be tomorrow morning, at dawn.

Ganondorf- _(grunts)_

_Soldier leaves_

_Ganondorf lays back down again. He could care less about the execution. Meanwhile Link is silently sneaking down the stairs to share his feelings for Ganondorf- before it's too late._

Link- _(steps in the shadows near the end of the stairs)_ Ah, Ganondorf, even if you are as chthonic as the devil, I have always known what was in my heart. I have to tell you my feelings before it's too late and you are taken away from me forever._ (Link moves forward, he stops)_

Ganondorf- Could the royal family be any crueler? How dare they destroy me. And take me away from my brave Link. I have put off confessing my feelings to him for too long now, and now, it's too late. I will die with this unrequited love buried deep within my heart.

Link- _(looks aghast, then whispers to himself)_ He feels the same way I do? I never thought I would be this lucky.

Ganondorf- If I were to see my courageous hero again, the amount of love I would show him would be unparalleled.

Link- _(reasoning with himself)_ Alright forget stealth. I just HAVE to tell him how I feel. The agony is KILLING me. But this is just wrong on so many levels. He is an evil war lord and I am the Hero of Time chosen by the Goddess' themselves to destroy him. Although it pains me to think that I heard him wrong I must admit that there is no way he loves me the way I do. After all, if he truly does have feeling for me (other than hate), why would he attack me all those times? Try to kill the Princess Zelda, destroy the world, murder all the sages, etc. etc. Yeah, there's no way in hell that he loves me... _(pauses)_ Wait...there was something useful in that thought. Ganondorf only tried to kill me. He never succeed. Nor did he succeed in killing Zelda or the sages. He caused destruction up until the moment I arrived. And all those times I fought him, no matter how brief, he could have killed me, but he didn't. My life was never in any real danger. Can it be that he tells the truth?

Ganondorf- Heh. is it because I slaughtered millions that I'm being treated like this? Is the reason I'm not getting my final wish granted like those other petty criminals, because I nearly put an end to the royal line? Or maybe they'd be too afraid of what I'd do to the Hero in our last and final minutes together. That I'd use the last of my strength to kill him. Maybe they're too afraid that I might goad him into killing me himself. Oh, if they only knew the truth... _(Ganondorf trails off)_

Link- _(leans in, straining his ears to hear more. He slips off his step and a couple stray rocks fall down the last couple steps)_

Ganondorf- _(straightens up)_ That sound? Who's there? A guard? No, a guard would be less stealthy... Maybe a lowly villager come to complete the job before the real execution. _(He picks up a rock and throws it in Link's general direction. It hits it's target.)_

Link- Oof! _(He rolls down the steps and lands in a heap in front of the cell)_

Ganondorf- _(stares)_

Link- _(gets up and brushes himself off, notices who's presence he's in, then blushes ferociously)_

Ganondorf- _(stares)_ Did you- did you hear what I just said?

Link- _(looks nervous, then blushes even more)_ Um...maybe...

_They both look away. Awkward silence..._

Ganondorf- _(still looking away)_ You...you shouldn't be here...

Link- _(looks over slightly)_ Why not?

Ganondorf- If the guards find you... I'm supposed to be isolated from the world. Especially you. I don't know how you got in here, but you have to leave. Now. If they find you they will arrest you until after my sentence has been carried out. I- I don't want that for you.

Link- I'll be fine! I'm the Hero of Time, what can they do?

Ganondorf- _(yelling)_ NO! They don't care about titles. You have to leave, now. (He turns away)

Link- Wait...first I have to tell you something important. The reason I came down here. The truth.

Ganondorf- _(looks confused)_

Link- _(fidgeting, not meeting his gaze)_ Well, um, recently I realized something important about you. About us...

Ganondorf- _(cautiously)_ Go on...

Link- Though I've never really shown it _(laughs nervously)_ I have always had these feelings for you, deep down in my heart. In my very soul. They've always been there since we met, but only recently did I realize what they really were.

Ganondorf- _(looks more confused than ever, he can tell he's missing something important)_

Link- _(fidgeting even more, suddenly becoming interested in the ceiling)_ I, um, oh, really... Ahhh... I love you...

Ganondorf- What?

Link- Um, ahh, I, um... Ah, I, you know..._ (face palms furiously)_

Ganondorf-_ (stares, completely bamboozled now)_ Are you...alright?

Link- _(looks disgusted with himself)_ I lo- I love- _(choking sounds)_

Ganondorf- _(getting worried)_ Link?

Link- I _(mutters)_ god, breaking an arm is less painful than this _(gives his stubborn look, then looks directly at Ganondorf)_ I love you.

_Silence_

Ganondorf- _(opens his mouth, then closes it again)_

Link- _(looks awkward)_ I'm just going to leave...maybe that would be better for both of us... _(turns to leave)_

Ganondorf- _(finds his voice)_ Wait!_ (reaches through the bars and grabs Link's arm)_ No...don't go...

Link-_ (stops, but doesn't say anything)_

Ganondorf- First, I have to ask you... What about Zelda?

Link- She doesn't matter, she never did...

Ganondorf- _(nods)_ You heard my confession, so you know how I feel about you. You are the ray of sunlight in my lugubrious life. When I see you, my brain rages with a controlled chaos.

Link- _(eyes shining bright, step up to the edge of the cell)_ R-really? Do you really mean that?

Ganondorf- _(nods, comes up to the bars as well and takes Link's hand through the bars)_ Though there are bars between us, my heart has never felt so free.

Link- I can't live without you!

Ganondorf- _(looks away in sorrow)_ Come tomorrow you're going to have to.

Link- No! _(starts crying, drops to his knees)_ I can't! I won't let them take you away. I don't want to be alone...

Ganondorf- _(bends down as well and looks at Link)_ You don't have to. What if... What if we were to marry?

Link- _(looks elated)_ Here? Now?

Ganondorf- Yes, that way even when we're alone, we can be together.

Link- Yes! Yes!

_Voices of soldiers doing their nightly rounds in the background_

Ganondorf- _(stands up, worried)_ Hurry! The guards are coming. You need to leave.

Link- No! I won't leave you! They'll separate us forever! They'll tear apart our love. _(draws his sword)_ I'll fight them all off.

Ganondorf- _(laughs)_ I'm sure you will. But I want you to leave, now. Run Link, forget about me...

Link- Never!

Ganondorf- Do it! For me...

Link- _(looks away)_ I will always be internally at war with them for ending our love.

Ganondorf- _(gently takes Link's face)_ Love is like war: easy to begin, but hard to end. They can never end our love

_Voices get closer_

Ganondorf- Hurry! Leave now.

Link-_ (gives him one last longing look, then runs away without saying anything)_

Ganondorf- _(reaches through the bars, then whispers)_ Good-bye...

_End_

**I hope you enjoyed it. It could've been better, but I had to keep it along R&J's same lines, agreeing to be married and all. Man, it was hell to write. It was so mind-numbingly cheesy! It made me want to take a bath, a _long_ bath. Bleh. Next fanfiction'll be better and less cheesy.**


End file.
